Love and War
by kt2785
Summary: Kate is shot, and Sawyer blames Jack.  Jack goes to the Others.  Skate.  WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kate get shot and Sawyer blames it on Jack.**

Kate walked through the jungle with Jack trailing close behind. They both heard it. A loud snap. Both of them turned toward the noise and Ben was standing there.

"Hello Jack," he gave a smirk that gave both Jack and Kate goosebumps. Jack reached for the gun that was supposed to be in the back of his pants but wasn't. Ben quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it at Kate.

"You're coming with us," Ben said to Jack.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. "Why do you need him? He did what you asked. He fixed you right?"

"Well unfortunately Kate, we have another medical problem and since our doctor is dead and Juliet is not on our side any more...we're taking your good doctor with us."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not gonna let you."

Before either of them knew what was happening Ben had pulled the trigger on his gun. Kate quickly fell to the ground. She was hit in the stomach.

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed. He dropped to his knees next to her. Her eyes fluttered closed. Jack could see her chest rising and falling. He checked her pulse, which was still there. He looked up towards Ben.

"Are you coming or not?" Ben asked.

"You have to let me bring her home," Jack told him. "Please. You have to let me save her."

"If I do that, will you come?" Ben questioned.

"If I can save her then yes, but if she dies..."

"You know Jack, you need to learn not to hesitate when it comes to saving people that you care about," Ben replied.

Jack ignored him and went to pick up Kate. He walked as fast as he could back to the camp. When he got there he began to work on her. Not paying attention to anything else. He didn't notice as Juliet came toward them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ben," Jack mumbled. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, what can I do?" she answered.

"Hold this," he placed a cloth on top of the bullit wound.

"Shouldn't we get the bullit out first?" she asked. Jack nodded and continued to try and save her. People began to gather asking what they could do to help. Sawyer sat outside of his tent. He didn't pay attention to what was going on. He could hear people yelling, but what did he care. He heard words like shot, and Jack, but he could also hear Jack's voice so he knew that it wasn't Jack who was dying. He could feel someone standing over him. It was Hurley.

"What do you want, Hugo?" Sawyer asked.

"Um, dude. Do you have anymore alcohol that you are storing? Well hiding from the rest of us?"

"No," Sawyer answered. "And even if I did why would I give it to you."

"Because Kate might die, that's why."

"What?" Sawyer stood up and looked toward where Jack was working on Kate. He quickly went into his tent and searched through all his stuff. (please have something left. Please. Shit.) He stood up and sighed. He shook his head and Hurley walked quickly away going to other people obviously asking if they might have anything to help. Sawyer made his way up to where Jack was with Kate.

"Sawyer, we have too many people helping already. You're too close. You need to leave," Jack told him.

"Hell no," Sawyer stated. "I wanna help."

"Seriously you're just gonna get in the way," Jack replied.

"Screw you," Sawyer pushed past where Juliet was standing. He sat down by Kate's side and took her hand in his.

"Sawyer," Juliet began gently. "I know that you just want to help, but I think Jack's right. You're just gonna be in the way."

"Am I in the way just sittin' here?" he asked. "Am I in the way holdin' her hand and sittin' no where near where the doc is workin'?"

"No, you're not in the way James," she replied.

"It's Sawyer," he told her.

"Anyway, even though you're not in the way, we need to do our job, so if you're gonna sit here, you have to be quiet," she said.

"Fine," he agreed. He looked down at Kate and shook his head. "How did this happen?"

Jack didn't respond and continued to try and find the bullet.

"I got it," he gasped. He took the tools and pulled the bullet out. At that moment Kate woke up and let out a moan.

"Kate, you have to stay still ok?" Juliet asked. "It's ok. Me and Jack are gonna take care of you."

Kate didn't move but tears were trickling down her face. She looked over at Jack, then to Juliet, and then she saw Sawyer. She smiled slightly and then closed her eyes.

"Keep her alert," Jack said. Sawyer didn't move or say anything. He continued to stare at her stomach.

"Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed. "Keep her awake."

Sawyer came out of his daze and looked at Kate's face. "Freckles," he whispered. "Jack says you gotta stay awake. Stay awake."

Her eyes flickered back open and she looked at Sawyer.

"Attagirl," Sawyer continued. "Just stay awake. Keep lookin' at me darlin'."

"It hurts," she muttered.

"I know," he nodded. "Hurts like hell. But you gotta concentrate on somethin' else. Like rainbows and kittens."

"Rainbows and kittens?" Juliet asked.

"Shut up, I'm doing what I can," Sawyer snapped. "You wanna try and keep her awake?"

Jack walked away quickly.

"Where the hell are you goin'?" he asked.

"I'm going to get some medication," Jack sighed. "I'll be right back...Juliet help her sit up."

Juliet took Kate's arms and began to lift her.

"You might want to get behind her...hold her up," Juliet said. Sawyer nodded and got behind her. He brushed his hand over her face.

"You're gonna be ok," he whispered. Jack came back quickly and handed the bottle of pills to Sawyer.

"Give her one pill," he told him. He was holding a glass of water.

"Why me?" Sawyer asked. "Why not you?"

"You said you wanted to help, so then help," Jack replied. Sawyer took a pill in his hand and placed it in her mouth. She spit it out almost immediately.

"Tastes like crap," she whispered. Sawyer chuckled, Jack didn't. Sawyer picked the pill up again.

"I know it tastes like crap," he stated. "But please, just swallow it ok?"

He put the pill back in her mouth and took the water from Jack. Kate swallowed the pill slowly and then looked back up at Sawyer. She didn't say anything, but everything that she wanted to say was in her eyes. Sawyer laid her down carefully and then stood up. He took Jack by the arm and dragged him from the tent.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Ben," Jack replied. "He wanted to take me, but Kate wouldn't let him."

"What do you mean Kate wouldn't let him?" he questioned. "I thought that you cared about her."

"I do," Jack answered. "I care more about her than anything."

"Then how come she got shot?" Sawyer asked. "Tell me what happened."

"Well I didn't go with him, so he shot Kate."

"Why the hell didn't you go?" Sawyer inquired. "You shouldn't have even hesitated! Why do you always gotta make things so difficult?"

"I have to go to them," Jack told him.

"So now that Kate's gonna die you decide to go?" Sawyer half chuckled. "That's great Jack-o. This is all your fault and now she's gonna die."

"She's not going to die," Jack stated. "She's ok now."

"You don't know that," Sawyer said. "You can't know that she's going to be just fine. How the hell can you stand there and not think that this is your fault?"

"I'm gonna go tomorrow," Jack responded. "And, Juliet will be here after that, and if anything happens I'll come back," Jack replied.

"Answer me," Sawyer continued. "Do you realize that if it weren't for you being such a coward she'd be just fine?"

"I know that it's my fault Sawyer," Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. But please...I saved her right? You can't blame me forever."

"Watch me. If she dies," Sawyer began. "Well...you just better hope that she doesn't."

Sawyer went back into the tent and sat next to Kate. She took her hand again and squeezed it tightly. Kate stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He refused to leave the tent the rest of the day. People actually realized how much he cared about Kate after this. Hurley brought him dinner and that night he brought him a pillow.

"Thanks Hugo," Sawyer mumbled.

"I think she's gonna be alright dude," Hurley said. "I mean, she's tough...and Jack's a good doctor."

"Yeah," he whispered.

The next morning Sawyer woke up and his neck was very sore. Even with the pillow he slept pretty much sitting up for the entire night. Jack came into the tent.

"Sawyer, you can take a break you know?" Jack said. "You don't have to stay in here all the time."

"Yes I do," he nodded. "She stayed with me didn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Jack started.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay Jack. You're leavin' today anyway so why do you care?"

"I'm gonna change the bandage," Jack told him. "Do you wanna go get her some food?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sure."

Sawyer left quickly. Jack began to change Kate's bandage. She began to stir and her eyes opened.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"I'm having a little bit of de'ja vu. Sawyer went to get you some food."

"I love him," she whispered. Jack nodded and sighed. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and began to leave.

"He loves you too," Jack replied over his shoulder. He began to walk into the jungle when he heard someone yelling his name. Juliet came running toward him.

"You don't have to do this," she breathed.

"Yes I do," he nodded. "I have to do this for Kate. She was shot, and I'm not gonna have it be for nothing."

**A/N: So what'd ya think? I'm hoping for lots of reviews, so please if you have a second review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is definitely going to remain a Skate fic. Sorry Jaters. I just have a problem writing Jate...can't do it. haha. Anyway this chapter will be mostly Sawer/Kate, but the next chapter will have much more Jack/Others involved.**

Sawyer went back into the tent and watched as Kate slept. She began to stir.

"No," she mumured quietly. "Stay away from mommy. No."

Her voice sounded like a 5 year olds. She continued to toss and mutter in her sleep. She let out a large gasp of air and her eyes shot open.

"You ok Freckles?" he asked.

"Mommy," she said. He looked at her confused. "He hurt mommy."

"Well he ain't gonna hurt her any more," he replied. "Are you ok?"

"He hurt me too," she frowned. Sawyer sighed and put his arm around Kate. She fell back to sleep a lot quicker than he would have liked, because as soon as she fell asleep she began to toss and turn again.

"No," she began again. "Don't Wayne. No."

Sawyer sighed and went to her side again. He placed both arms around her this time and shushed her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes opened and she looked more frightened than ever.

"No," she whined. "Bad man."

She pushed him off of her.

"No," Sawyer began. "It's Sawyer. Kate you're on an island. You're not a little girl any more. Wayne can't hurt you."

"You hurt mommy," she told him. Sawyer continued to hold Kate in his arms, and she continued to try and push him off of her.

"I didn't hurt your mommy," he whispered. "I promise. I won't hurt you either."

She looked up at him, still looking scared.

"No," she was now crying. "Stop touching. Bad man."

Sawyer let her go and sighed deeply.

"Jeez Kate, what the hell did he do to you?" Sawyer whispered, mainly to himself. He continued to watch her as she tossed and turned. She was going in and out, mumbling about the bad man and for him to get away from her mommy. When she woke up again she began to scream and cry. Sawyer stood up and rushed to her side.

"I'm here Freckles," he whispered. "You're ok."

"No!" she screamed. By this time she had drawn a crowd. Sayid was standing at the door to the tent.

"Sawyer, perhaps it would be best if you left for a moment. I will take care of her," Sayid offered

"I can't leave her," he stated.

"I understand. I do. I know that you have not done anything wrong, but she needs to calm down and that will not happen while you are here," Sayid answered.

"Ok," he nodded. "I guess you're right. But I'm only leavin' for a few minutes."

"Sawyer, why don't you come with me?" Sun said taking him by the arm. "You can help me fill a few water bottles for her."

"Thanks Sunshine," he mumbled. "I guess I'll take you up on that, but one thing...you don't gotta treat me like I'm a 4 year old. Kate on the other hand. She's acting like a child."

"Dude, that's not cool," Hurley began. "She's been shot, of course she's gonna need some care."

"I don't mean her gun shot," Sawyer sighed. "Whenever she's awake she keeps talking about a bad man and her mommy."

Sawyer and Sun left the tent while Sayid and Hurley stayed and looked after Kate. Sawyer sat in the sand with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was help her, and she wasn't letting him. He knew that she needed him, but he couldn't help her. He sat there for a good 10 minutes until he could hear Kate crying. He sighed heavily and stood back up. He knew that Kate didn't know who he was but he wanted to try one more time to comfort her. He walked up to the tent and stood at the flap. Sayid and Hurley both left.

"He hurt me. I tried to help mommy. He hurt me," she sobbed. When she saw Sawyer she started to cry harder. He took a deep breath before sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh, Freckles, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered.

"Bad man," she sobbed.

"I know," he continued. "But I'm not the bad man."

"Bad man go away," she said pushing him away.

"I can't go away," he replied. "See our doctor is gone, so someone needs to look after ya, Freckles."

"My name is Katie, not Freckles," she stated. "And I want mommy."

"Kate," Sawyer began. "Your mommy isn't here. You're a big girl now. You're not little any more."

"I told you that my name is Katie," she told him.

"No one ever calls you Kate?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Alright fine, Katie it is," he replied. "Anyway I'm not Wayne and I ain't gonna hurt ya. You're ok. I won't hurt you Katie."

He put his hand on her head and kissed her forehead softly.

"I know," she nodded. "You're a lot nicer than Wayne."

"What did Wayne do to you?" he asked.

"He hit my mommy and when I tried to stop him he hit me too," she answered. "What's wrong with me?"

She put her hand on her stomach and noticed the bandages.

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed. "You got hurt. So, do you think I could stay for a little while. Keep you company."

"Ok," she said quietly. Sawyer got up off the bed and sat down next to it. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"G'night Katie," he whispered.

"Good night..." she began. "I don't know your name."

"James," he told her.

"K g'night James," she said closing her eyes. She fell back to sleep quickly, but this time was very calm. She slept untill night came. It was around 8:00pm, when she woke up. Sawyer was still sitting there watching her.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Yeah," he leaned up and toward her. "I'm here Katie."

"Katie?" she asked. "My mom and dad are the only ones that's still allowed to call me that."

"Well that's what you told me to call you," he replied.

"When?" she asked.

"I dunno, couple hours ago," he answered. "So you're back to being Kate?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"You were hallucinating I guess. You thought I was Wayne, and you were scared."

"Oh. I didn't try to ki-" she whispered and stopped mid-sentence. "Do you mind helping me back to my tent?"

"Yeah of course," he nodded. He helped her stand and walked with her back to her tent. Once inside he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"'night Freckles," he chuckled.

"Goodnight Sawyer," she whispered.

Sawyer walked back to his tent and laid down. He let out a small sigh and looked at the ceiling of his tent. He didn't sleep at all.

It had been about 30 minutes. Kate woke up suddenly. She dreamed about Wayne. She had been dreaming about him over the past day. She knew that's why she thought Sawyer was him. She sighed heavily and decided to go to his tent. She carefully stood up. Her stomach was still sore, but it was feeling better than it had yesterday, so she felt like it was a good sign. On the way to Sawyer's tent she felt the tears falling down her face. She felt like an idiot. When she arrived at Sawyer's tent she hesitated. She didn't know if she should even try. Inside the tent Sawyer wasn't sleeping. He hadn't moved from his spot. He had been staring at the same small hole in the roof of his tent for the past 30 minutes. He could hear sniffling outside of his tent. He sat up and pulled the flap back. When he saw Kate standing at the opening, he held out his hand for her to take, and she let out a chuckle and took it. She ducked inside of the tent and sat down next to him, still holding his hand.

"I dreamed about Wayne," she said. She looked away from Sawyer. "He used to hit my mom."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Only when I was stupid enough to get in the way," she replied sadly. "I used to try and stop him...I guess try to be the hero for my mom, and he'd push me, shove me, punch me, whatever it took to get me out of the way."

"Wayne," he began. "He's the man you killed ain't he?"

"He hurt my mom," she said, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "He tried to hurt me too."

"What else did he do to you?" he asked. "Kate, you were terrified. What did he do?"

"He used to come home drunk all the time. From the time I was little...like 5." she responded. "If he was drunk enough he'd get into bed with me. I'd always bring him back to his own room, but he would touch me and he would try...he never succeeded, but he would try."

"Freckles," he whispered, wiped the tears of her face with his hands.

"That's why I was afraid to love you," she stated. "Every time we'd become close, or every time you flirted with me or whatever...I would think of Wayne and I-"

"You couldn't love, me because it would be like loving Wayne?" he asked.

"Kind of I guess," she nodded. "But I'm not afraid any more. I love you."

He leaned over and brought her into a kiss.

"I love you too," he told her.

"I know," she replied, with a small smile. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you believe that what we had meant nothing. For making you believe that I loved Jack," she answered.

"Ain't no thing," he shrugged. He leaned back over to kiss her. He put his hand on her stomach, forgetting about the wound, and she let out a sharp moan.

"Sorry," he stated, moving his hand. She didn't say anything, just nodded. "I could kill him," he said.

"Who? Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Sawyer, it wasn't his fault," she sighed.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then tell me something Freckles, who's fault was it?"

"It was Ben's," she answered.

"If Jack hadn't hesitated, then you'd be fine," he replied.

"You weren't there," she stated. "It all happened so fast. I got in the way before Jack could even answer yes or no. Being the stupid hero again."

"Jack is supposed to be the hero! Not you!" he exclaimed. "Well he should have pushed you out of the way and interrupted you. Something. He claims to love you so much, but obviously he can't even protect you."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "You don't know. You weren't there. I know that Jack would never do anything to hurt me."

"It's what he didn't do," Sawyer whispered. "I could have lost you."

"But you didn't," she replied. "Just-give Jack a break will ya?"

Sawyer didn't say anything. He just nodded and continued to stare at her. He kissed her lips softly. He backed away and looked at her almost curiously. He leaned in to kiss her again and their lips touched again, ever so softly. They teased each other with kisses.

"I want you," she said after a minute. "I want you."

"You want me to what?" he asked gruffly.

"You know," she whispered.

"Well, there's nothing I'd rather do right now, but I think you should probably recover a little more," he told her.

"I don't care," she stated. "We can be careful. And I'm gonna die anyway if I can't be with you."

"Ain't you bein' a little dramatic?" he asked.

"I don't care," she repeated. She pushed him over agressively, crawled on top of him and kissed him. He kissed her back and their tongues moved together. Kate started to take her shirt off.

"Freckles," he whispered. He brushed his hand gently against her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she assured him. "It doesn't even really hurt."

"Yes it does," he nodded. "I'm not going to let this happen tonight. I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you. Just know that I love you, and I'll be dreamin' of makin' love to you all night long."

Kate rolled her eyes, and then rolled off of him and laid on her side facing him. She continued to kiss him and run her hands over his body. He took her hands in his and kissed them. He began to kiss her all over her body and then wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Kate was laying against him and her fingers were running gently over the scar on Sawyer's right shoulder. Sawyer was running his hand up and down her back. She closed her eyes and they both knew that they were both going to have a good night sleep.

* * *

As Jack went into the jungle he waited untill Ben found him. 

"Good choice Jack," he replied. "If you hadn't come, then you really would have regretted it. One of our men has something on his back. We think it's a tumor, but we need you to look at it and possibly remove it."

"And when I'm done doing that?" he asked. "Can I leave? Can I come back?"

"Depends," Ben began. "If you succeed then yes. If not...I haven't decided yet."

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! WITH SUGAR ON TOP?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up on the floor of his new house. It wasn't the same house that he had stayed in before. He stood up and looked around. Ben was sitting in a chair near by.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are creepy?" Jack asked, with a small gasp.

"Why yes Jack, actually they have," Ben replied. "Are you ready to see the patient?"

"Yeah sure," he nodded reluctantly. "Let's go. Get this over with."

"Well, to let you know the patient is me," Ben told him.

"Why?" Jack asked. "What happened?"

"You see I've been having trouble walking lately," he answered. "I think I have...what do they call it?...a slipped disc?"

"Have you had new x-rays taken?" Jack asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "But the thing of it is, that no one here can read them."

"Ok well where are they?" Jack questioned.

"Follow me," Ben stood up with difficulty and limped out of the house. Jack went with him. When they went into the house where Jack saw lots of medical equipment. He stepped up to where an x-ray was. He examined it for a few seconds before turning back to Ben.

"You're fine," Jack stated.

"Do you mind looking at that more carefully?" he asked.

"No," Jack replied. "I looked at it and there's nothing abnormal about your spine."

"Or I could just go trekking back into the jungle and toward your camp, and I could take one of them. I could even take Kate," he threatened.

Jack looked back at the x-ray. He examined it for 2 more minutes and then looked back to Ben.

"This spine is completely healthy. I don't know why you're not able to walk as well as you used to Ben, but there's nothing physically wrong with you," Jack told him.

"Fine," Ben nodded. "Do you mind staying with us for a few weeks? Having a doctor amongst us will be very useful."

"Do I really have a choice in staying here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, actually, you do," Ben answered. "You could definitely leave if you wanted to."

"And when or if I do...you'll kill Kate right?" he asked.

"Oh, we're not killers Jack," Ben assured him. "But we will most likely do something to her that won't be very pleasant."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her again," Jack replied. "I'm staying."

* * *

Sawyer woke up and stretched. He could feel Kate's hair draped over his chest. His hands touched above his head. They felt sticky and wet. He furrowed his eyebrows and brought them back in front of him. His one hand was covered in blood, and he looked down at Kate. The bandage on her stomach was soaked in blood.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Darlin'? Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Your stomach," he replied. She looked down and then back to Sawyer.

"We have to get Jack," she whispered.

"Well Jack ain't here," he stated. "Lemme look at it."

"Sawyer, you're not a doctor," she winced as she moved to lay on her back.

"I'm well aware that I'm not a doctor," he replied. "I just wanna see what it looks like, and if we're gonna need the doc."

She nodded, and let him peel back the bandage. The wound didn't look any worse, but it was bleeding.

"I think we just need to put a new bandage on it," he told her.

"Ok," she stated. "It's killin' me."

"Yeah," he whispered. "It looks like it kills."

Sawyer changed the bandage on Kate's stomach and helped her back to her tent. She didn't really want to go, but he insisted that she needed real rest. He left her tent quickly and went to sit outside of his tent. He had been sitting there for only 15 minutes when he felt someone standing next to him. He looked up at Kate, who took a seat next to him.

"Alright," he said. "I see this is a fight I ain't gonna win."

"We have to go get him back," she stated.

"Kate," he sighed. "Like I told you last night...you don't need to be the hero. Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I'm going," she told him.

"No you're not," he insisted. "I know that your a strong independent woman, and you just want to do what you can...and you want to save him, but I'm not letting you go."

"I'm going," she repeated. "You can come I guess, as long as you don't try and stop me."

"Ok fine," he nodded. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow," she responded.

"Be safe," he answered. "Goodbye Kate."

He stood up and walked away from her. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly before following him.

"What do you mean goodbye?" she asked loudly following him.

"Exactly waht I said," he stated. "I'm done. I love you Kate, but I can't just watch you go back for him, again. I can't do it. If you go there, I won't be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Where are you gonna go?" she questioned.

"I mean figuretively or whatever. I won't be here Kate."

"So you're just gonna stop loving me if I leave?" she asked.

"I can't love a ghost," he whispered. "And if you're not here for me to love...I know that you want me to accept the fact that you're going no matter what or whatever, but I'm sorry...I just can't. I love you, but-"

"I love you too," she replied. "But I have to-I have to go back for him."

"No you don't," he shook his head. "Don't you get it Kate? They're going to do whatever they want. They're not gonna just let him go because you're there. What happened last time?"

"He didn't come with me until we were drugged," she nodded, slightly understanding his point.

"Just go if you're gonna go, but I don't want any part of it," he told her. Kate nodded and sniffled, but walked away from him. The rest of the day they spent it a part. They both kept looking toward each others tents, but never caught each others gazes. That night Sawyer was in his tent reading Watership Down. It was the third time that he had read it, but he enjoyed it because it reminded him of her. It reminded him of the day he had come out of the ocean naked...she tried not to look, but she couldn't help herself. As he laid there he heard sniffling outside of his tent. He knew that it was Kate. He pulled the flap back and stared at her.

"What do you want Kate?" he asked.

"I changed my mind," she whispered. She entered the tent and kissed his mouth. "I'm not going."

He kissed her back and laid back, pulling her with him.

"Don't hate me ok?" he asked.

"I could never hate you," she told him. "I just thought about what you said and you're right."

"That must be a first...James Ford is right?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They're going to do what ever they want. You know, when I went to go get Jack the first time, I went because I had something to go back for. But now, I'm staying here because I have something to stay for."

He hugged her closely and sighed in to her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I was pregnant," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked. She tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Juliet told me," she replied. "I was pregnant."

"What do you mean was?" he inquired.

"Sawyer," she whispered through a small sob. "I know that you have to understand anatomy somewhat. I was shot in the stomach."

Sawyer stayed silent, but he understood what she was saying. He continued to hold her and stroke her hair.

"Please say something," she half sobbed again.

"I'm gonna say two things," he began. "First off, stop trying not to cry, because it's not helping either of us, so I want you to just cry your little heart out if you want to. Second, well it's a question. I understand what you're saying about not being pregnant any more, but does it mean never?"

She began to sob, like he told her to. She didn't take a breath for what seemed to Sawyer an eternity.

"Breathe," he whispered softly. She took in the air in her lungs, and let out another heart wrenching sob.

"Never," she finally was able to breath out. As Kate cried, Sawyer began to comfort her. He even choked back a few tears. After crying for 5 minutes straight Kate stopped herself and looked up at Sawyer, trying to be brave.

"I never even wanted kids," she told him. "It was just the fact that it could be an option someday. And now that I have someone that truly loves me...it just sucks ya know?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He kissed her forehead and she moved her face so that their lips touched instead. She crawled on top of him and kissed him. He kissed her back, but wasn't really as into it as she was.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Kate, do you really think-" he began.

"I'm fine," she told him. "My stomach has actually been feeling better by the minute. And I just need you with me tonight. I need you. Please, just make love to me and make everything disappear at least for one night?"

"Ok," he answered bringing her back into a kiss.

As they began to remove their clothes, it felt like they were moving in slow motion. Both of them took care to make it slow and truly make love. It felt like the first time they had done it because it wasn't rushed or out of revenge, it was just pure love.

* * *

Jack sat in his house going over what happened in the past 48 hours in his head. He didn't understand why he was there. He just wanted to get back to camp. What if Sawyer was right? What if Kate took a turn for the worse? He heard the door creak open but didn't bother to find out who it was. He knew that it wasn't anyone important. Juliet appeared at the doorway.

"You can leave," she told him.

"What?" he asked. "I can't. They're going to hurt her."

"I told them to take me instead, and since they need to find out why pregnant women keep dying...I'm staying instead."

"Juliet!" he exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," she sighed. "You shouldn't be here. It's not your home. It is my home. Whether I like it or not...this has been my home for the past 3 years, and I just...I had to do this."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"It's almost a guarantee," she chuckled. "I'm gonna have to try and save Sun right? Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be just fine."

Jack nodded and began to leave. Juliet grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"See you soon," she stated. He chuckled and quickly left.

When Jack got back to the beach he decided that he would check on Kate right away. He didn't even think before going into her tent. It was empty. He asked people around the camp if they'd seen her. Most of them told him that they hadn't seen her since her fight with Sawyer. Jack walked reluctantly over to Sawyer's tent. If it was true that he and Kate had had a fight he knew that Sawyer would be in a pissy mood, but he just wanted to make sure that Kate was alright.

"Sawyer," Jack called from outside of his tent. "You decent."

"Just a sex doc...I mean just a sec," he stated. Kate chuckled softly enough for Jack not to hear her. Sawyer lifted his blanket over Kate's naked body so that just the top of her head was showing.

"I just wondered if you've seen Ka-oh sorry," Jack said.

"S'ok," Sawyer assured him. "S'all good. Don't worry."

"So you and Kate have a fight and you go sleep with some other poor girl?" Jack asked. "I want to let you know that she loves you. She told me that she loved you."

"When?" Kate asked popping only her head out from underneath the blaket.

"2 days ago when you were still out of it," he replied looking somewhat confused.

"Gotcha doc," Sawyer snickered.

"Yeah," Jack replied, not really amused, but glad to see Kate was ok. "Ha ha ha. Anyway I just wanted to see if Kate was doing ok."

"She's doin' just fine," Sawyer answered.

"She will answer for herself," Kate told him. "I'm fine Jack...really. We changed the bandage earlier. It was kinda bleeding, but it's been fine since about 5:00."

"Can I look at it?" Jack asked. He began to come into the tent.

"D'ya mind if we get dressed first?" Sawyer questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Jack turned red and nodded. He stood there for a minute.

"Ya mind if we do it without an audience?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sorry." Jack left quickly and turned a dark red.

"I didn't know that a person could turn that color," Sawyer chuckled after Jack had left. Sawyer began to get dressed, and Kate grabbed his shirt from him.

"You're staying here," she stated. "You gotta keep the bed warm...I'm gonna be right back."

She examined Sawyer's t-shirt and smelled it. She shrugged and pulled it over her head.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" he asked.

"I think we've already been caught," she chuckled.

"Well I know, but come on, my shirt?"

"It's gonna come right back off within a matter of minutes, so what's the big deal?"

"You got a point there Freckles," he nodded. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, gave him a fast, but open mouthed kiss and left the tent. She walked over to Jack, who was sitting in the sand next to Kate's tent. He didn't begin to examine her right away.

"So you and Sawyer made up huh?" he asked.

"What do you mean made up?" she questioned.

"Everyone was telling me that they hadn't seen you since your fight with Sawyer."

"Oh," she nodded. "Yeah."

"What was the fight about?"

"I wanted to go back for you," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if it had been anyone out in the jungle with me, I would have wanted to try and save them from those psychos."

"Why though?" he repeated. "Why would you come into the jungle to risk your own life, when you know that they don't are going to do whatever the hell they want?"

"I know," she nodded. "That's why I didn't. Sawyer was pissed, so I decided to stay."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, do you love him Kate?" he asked again.

"Yes," she answered. "But I thought you already knew that."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I guess I was kind of hoping that the reason you said it before was because you were too out of it...and maybe you weren't even talking about Sawyer."

The remained silent as Jack finally started to examine Kate's stomach. It only took him a few minutes before he nodded and helped her pull her shirt back down.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Looks good."

"Ok, night," she replied. She turned to leave and had a small bounce in her step as she headed back to Sawyer's tent.

"Are you happy?" he called after her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a small chuckled.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you actually happy since we've been here," he told her.

"Well, I'm happy and devastated at the same time...but soon it'll hopefully just be happy."

"Devastated?" Jack asked. "Why are you devastated?"

"Hmm," Kate let out a small laugh. "I would have thought that your friend would have already told you...I was pregnant Jack."

"Were?" he asked.

"What the hell is it with you men not understanding the concept of a bullet going through a woman's stomach? And you're the doctor."

"Well yeah Kate, but the bullet didn't go anywhere near your uterus," he told her. "You got hit in the abdomen. It could have hit your stomach, or maybe your intestines, but it's nowhere near low enough to hit the uterus."

"Juliet told me that I would never be able to have kids," Kate stated.

"Well I don't know if Juliet it right or not about that, but I can pretty much guarantee you that the bullet didn't hit you in the uterus and you should be able to have kids just fine," Jack said. "Now technically the stress from being shot can cause a miscarriage, especially when it is so close to the uterus, but it shouldn't make you not be able to ever have kids."

Kate closed her eyes and a small smile played at her lips.

**A/N: Next chapter will definitely have more Juliet drama. Why did she lie to Kate?..or is Jack just trying to make Kate feel better? Find out...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok...just so there is no confusion. I am going to have Kate not be able to have kids. Juliet wasn't lying...but neither was Jack haha. Her not being able to have kids has nothing to do with the bullet.**

Kate ducked back into the tent and laid down next to Sawyer. He helped her take his shirt back off and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Jack says that Juliet was lying," she told him.

"What do you mean Juliet was lying?" Sawyer asked.

"He said that there's the definite posibility that I can still get pregnant," she stated smiling up at him.

"Well that's good news I guess right?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" she inquired.

"To tell you the truth Kate, I don't really want kids...not right now at least," he said.

"I don't want kids right now either, but I dunno...eventually it might be kinda nice."

"What if Jack was lying?" he asked. "I mean what if he was just telling you that because he wanted you to feel better."

"I don't want to think about it any more tonight," she answered. "I guess we'll eventually know right?"

Kate snuggled further against Sawyer and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Sawyer and Kate made their way into the jungle. Kate insisted that they needed to gather some more fruit. While they were in the jungle they ran into Juliet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sawyer asked.

"I had to go back with The Others to save Jack."

"Yeah, well what are you doing?" he questioned.

"I need to come check on Sun," she stated.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"You told me I couldn't have kids," Kate answered.

"You can't," Juliet said.

"Jack said I'd be fine," Kate protested.

"Well Jack isn't the fertility doctor now is he? You're not going to be able to have children."

"Why not?" Kate asked. "Cuz Jack said that it had nothing to do with the bullet."

"That may be true," Juliet nodded. "But you can't have children. I'm sorry."

"What makes you say that to me?" she inquired. "I don't-why?"

"Kate," Juliet's voice was very calm and soothing. "Please, let me take you down to the medical hatch and I can show you."

Juliet brought Kate and Sawyer down through the hallway. Sawyer had a tight grip on Kate's hand...both of their knuckles were turning white. Juliet instructed Kate to lay on the bed in the medical hatch. She did as she was told and Sawyer stayed right next to her still gripping her hand. Juliet told Kate everything she was going to do before she did it. She gave her an ultra sound and did a full exam. When she was done she looked sadly at Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate," Juliet replied when she was done. "It didn't have anything to do with the bullet, but I don't think that you've ever been able to have children."

Kate nodded and sat up. She sat up quickly and then stood up. When she stood up she held her head for a moment and then fell against Sawyer. She started to fall to the ground, and Sawyer caught her and picked her up.

"Kate?" he asked. He shook her slightly. "What happened?"

"She passed out," Juliet replied. "I think it's from all the stress and mix of emotions that she's been feeling lately."

Sawyer adjusted her in his arms and carried her back to the camp. When they got there he placed her inside his own tent and stroked her forehead gently. Kate's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Sawyer.

"How are you feeling darlin'?" he asked.

"Better," she replied. "So Juliet was telling the truth?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess she was. But it's ok because we'd be crappy parents anyway."

"I guess you're kinda right about that," she chuckled. "Although the few times that I've seen you with Aaron, you're pretty damn cute."

"It's gonna be alright," he assured her. "We have each other, and that's all wee need."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "I love you too Freckles."

"I know," she replied giving him a kiss.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess we never got to eat our fruit. How long was I out?"

"About 45 minutes," Sawyer told her. "And lemme tell you something Freckles...for a small chick you're heavy."

"Excuse me," she scoffed.

"I carried you from the medical hatch back here, and by the time we got here yuo were gettin' heavy," he replied.

"Shut up," she laughed. "You didn't have to carry me."

Sawyer stood up to leave, and Kate followed him.

"I'll be right back," he stated. "Stay here."

"No," she shook her head. "I've been resting and sleeping and sitting for the past 3 days. I'm ready for some movement."

"Yeah, you did move today," he said. "Remember in the jungle? And then you passed out."

"Ok," she sighed. "But now I feel fine and I need to stretch my legs."

Kate stood up and followed Sawyer out of the tent. He took her by the hand and they walked together up to the pantry. Both Kate and Sawyer flirted on the way there. It was common knowledge at the camp that Kate had been spending the past 2 days in Sawyer's tent. Everyone knew about the fight, and now everyone knew that they made up.

"Dudes, you haven't been in the sunlight since Kate was shot," Hurley replied. "Been havin' fun in your tent?"

"For your information Hugo we went into the jungle today. In fact that's our fruit that we gathered."

"So are you guys gonna like share a tent every night?" Hurley asked.

"Yep," Kate nodded. "In fact I thought I'd do some rearranging today."

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"I've got all my crap still in my tent, and I need to move it into your tent."

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't want me to move in?" she inquired. She looked at him with a small pout on her face.

"Of course I do," he answered. "Of course I do, Freckles."

He brought her into a deep kiss and Hurley's eyes went wide and he walked away, softly whistling.

"Ya'll wanna get a room?" Jack chuckled as he approached them.

"No," they both answered as they went back to gathering food. They picked up their food and walked with it down the beach. They sat in the sand in front of Sawyer's tent and began to eat.

"Do you wanna go to the waterfall tomorrow?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she shook her head. He looked at her somewhat surprised.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cuz I wanna go there tonight," she answered. He smiled at her and they finished eating their lunch. They each went back into Sawyer's tent and gathered their water bottles. As they walked through the jungle, Kate was sure that they weren't going in the right direction.

"I know where I'm goin' Freckles," he told her.

"And how's that?" she asked. "Have you been back every day since we found the place?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "3 of those days I was stuck in a cage."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Have you really been here everyday?" she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "Actually I haven't been back at all, but I just remember where it is."

"How?" she asked.

"Because I was with you," he replied. He felt his cheeks turn pink and sped up his walking so that Kate couldn't see.

They had arrived at the waterfall a few minutes later. Sawyer was going in the right direction. When they found it they both sat down on the rocks.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"With the dead bodies?" she inquired. "I don't think so."

"Ok," he shrugged. He pulled her towards himself and kissed her. She began to take his shirt off and he grabbed her by the wrists.

"What?" she asked. "Don't tell me this wasn't your intention."

"Oh don't you worry," he replied. "I just thought that we'd wait for a minute."

"For what?" she questioned.

"I dunno," he said with a smile. "Carry on."

She pushed his shirt the rest of the way off and laid down on top of him smothering him with kisses. He lifted her shirt up over her head and brought her back toward him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," she told him.

They stayed at the waterfall until nearly dark. As they made their way back to the beach they were both happy and content. They both knew that it wouldn't last...they knew that it was going to be a matter of days before the next horrible thing happened. Unfortunately at that moment they were right. Kate stepped on a soft piece of land and her foot fell through. She began to fall into a revine, and Sawyer quickly reached down and caught her. He pulled her back up and as he did he heard a snap and Kate screamed. He pulled her the rest of the way out of the hole and looked down. Her ankle was turned and although Sawyer wasn't a doctor he was sure that it was broken. He picked her up and carried her back to the beach so that Jack could help.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck, holding on tight as he went throuh the jungle. He wasn't really running, but he wasn't exactly walking either. He came through the trees and spotted the camp. He didn't see Jack right away, but began frantically scanning the beach.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, still searching for him. He carefully set Kate down. "I'll be right back."

He ran towards Jack's tent. Jack wasn't there. He found Hurley and Jack both playing ping pong.

"Jack," Sawyer breathed. "Kate. She-she fell. She's ok I think, but I heard a snap. I think her ankle is broken."

Jack and Sawyer made their way back up to where Sawyer had left Kate. She was still sitting and looking down at her ankle. It was now very swollen, and Kate was wincing.

"Kate," Jack whispered. "What hapened?"

"I fell," she answered. "I fell through a hole. My ankle...I broke my leg when was 16, and I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Sawyer, let's take her over to the medical tent."

Sawyer nodded and picked her up. He carried her towards the tent and set her down where Jack made room for him. Jack began to examine Kate's ankle carefully.

"Ok," he whispered. "It's definitely broken."

He began to take materials from the tent to make a splint. He splinted Kate's ankle and gave her the bottle of asprin.

"You can take 2 every 4-6 hours," he said.

"You're gonna let me keep the bottle?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let me know if anything else goes wrong. Sawyer, she needs to rest. I know that she was planning on moving in to your tent, but she really just needs to rest."

He handed Kate the crutches and helped her to her feet.

"I hate crutches," she whispered.

"Not a problem," Sawyer told her. "Hold these."

He handed her the crutches and picked her up. He carried her to the airplane seats and set her down. He sat down next to her and held her hand in his.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I guess," she sighed. "Why is all this horrible stuff happening to me?"

"I dunno," he shook his head. "I guess I'm bad luck."

"Now I think you're just being silly," she smirked. "I think it must be my turn. You went through a lot in the first couple months...now it's my turn."

"Yeah...I got stabbed, shot, kidnapped, and beat up all in the span of 3 months. I think I have more battle wounds than anyone here."

"Maybe," she chuckled. She sat there looking at him for a minute. Neither of them said anything, but Sawyer kept looking toward her, wondering why she was looking at him.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just-I'm-Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Nevermind," she answered, slightly laughing at herself.

"Yes," he stated. "I mean I'm not pleased that you keep getting hurt, but other than that...I'm happy that you're moving in."

Over the next 3 days Sawyer helped Kate do things. She was thoroughly annoyed that she wasn't able to do things for herself. Jack told them that she wasn't allowed to put any weight on her ankle for at least the first 2 weeks. It was the third day and Kate was sitting in the sand throwing rocks into the water. Sawyer came up behind her with a bowl of food.

"Here ya go Freckles," he said, handing her the bowl.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I'm sick of sitting on the beach. I haven't done anything for 3 days straight."

"Yes, well you're hurt," he told her. "We have to make sure that you get better before you go trekking out into the wilderness again. And plus what do you need to go into the jungle for anyway...I thought that you had someone to stay for."

"Well I do," she sighed. "But I'm just bored. I wanna at least get in the water...I feel gross and sweaty."

"Let's ask Jack if you can go for a swim," he offered.

"This is the one thing I don't think that we will need Jack," she smirked.

"Freckles, what are you tryin' to play at?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I promise...I just want to get in the water and rinse off. But I will need your help. I don't want to go ask Jack if I can go in the ocean."

"What if you get hurt?" he asked.

"Well, you're gonna be there with me right. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Freckles, but I don't know if I will be able to keep you from getting hurt," he told her.

"I know that you'll do your best," she grinned. He nodded and stood up. He took her by the hands and picked her up. As he walked with her down to the ocean, Jack came walking up to them.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"She wanted to go for a swim," Sawyer said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm glad she knows what she wants, but that's probably not a good idea," Jack replied.

"Jack," Kate sighed. "Please...I'm just hot and sweaty and I need to get into the water."

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Just...be carefull."

"We will," they both said. Sawyer and Kate only stayed in the water for a few minutes, before Kate's ankle was beginning to bother her. As they made their way up to the tents, Juliet appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Sun," Juliet replied. "I have to bring her with me this time."

**A/N: Ok so dudes...I'm really sorry, but I'm having some trouble with this fic. I'm going to continue it definitely, but I suppose you're going to have to wait while I write more. I know I almost always update like everyday, but lately I haven't been having chances to write...and I've also been having brain freezes preventing me from coming up with good stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to take Sun with me," Juliet repeated.

"You ain't takin' nobody," Sawyer replied looking at Juliet.

"Sawyer," Juliet began. "We're not going to hurt her. I'm not letting anyone even go near her. I will be taking care of her. You have to let me."

"I don't have to let you do nothin'," he stated.

"I don't think you understand," she smirked. "I'm not asking your permission for anything. I'm just coming to get her."

Juliet walked away from them and over to Sun and Jin's tent.

"Sun," Juliet began. "I have to take you back to the medical hatch. We just have to check and make sure everything is ok."

"I'm not comfortable with that," she answered.

"Do you want this baby to live?" she asked. "Do you want to live?"

Sun nodded and stood up. Jin stopped her and began to speak to her quickly in Korean. She told him that she was going with or without his permission and that she just wants to be able to have the baby and stay healthy. Jin allowed her to go, but insisted on going with her.

Sawyer and Kate sat on the beach waiting for them to return. They both spotted Jack making his way toward them.

"How was the swim?" he asked.

"Fine," Kate smiled.

"Didja know that your girlfriend came to get Sun?" Sawyer asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jack scoffed. "And yeah, I knew. She's going to take care of Sun. She's never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"We know," Kate replied, giving Sawyer a somewhat stern look. Kate sat down in the airplane seats and Sawyer followed.

"How does your ankle feel?" Jack asked squatting in front of her.

"It hurts," she stated.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm sorry that we can't do more."

"It's not your fault," she chuckled. "I'm just a klutz."

"I still feel bad," he answered.

Kate and Sawyer sat outside their tent waiting for a sign of Sun and Jin returning. It had been a few hours and they both came through the jungle, and looked unharmed. Sun walked over to Kate who was waving her over.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Sun replied. "I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine. Juliet said that everything is going well and I look better than the other women. I do not know if she is lying, but I think I will be ok."

"Good," Kate answered. "I'm glad."

Over the next several days Kate was beginning to feel much better. It had been a week and a half since the accident and she didn't even need the makeshift brace. One day Jack came up to Kate who was watching Sawyer and Hurley play ping pong.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Jack asked.

"Where are you goin'?" she inquired.

"I just want to talk to you," he replied.

"Ok," she nodded. Jack helped her to her feet.

"Where are you goin'?" Sawyer asked, missing the shot that Hurley served to him.

"I dunno," Kate shrugged.

"I just need to borrow her for a sec," Jack answered. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece."

Sawyer watched as Jack and Kate walked away. Hurley tried to get Sawyer's attention, but it wasn't really working. He threw the ping pong ball at Sawyer as hard as he could. It hit him in the arm and he came out of his daze.

"Earth to Sawyer," Hurley said.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh. Sorry."

"Dude," Hurley started. "Kate is gonna be ok."

"I know," Sawyer nodded.

Kate let Jack lead her into the jungle. She leaned against him for support and limped a little bit as they walked.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with a laugh. He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled her toward him. He hesitated slightly before he brought her lips to his. She began to back away, but she kissed him back instead. Jack began to reach his hand up her shirt.

"Jack," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I love you," he replied. "I miss you."

"Well, I miss you too, but-" at those words he brought his lips to hers again. This time she did push him away.

"Jack no," she stated. "Stop. I mean I care a lot about you Jack, but I'm with Sawyer. I love Sawyer."

"I know," he answered. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," she nodded. "It's ok. I just-I don't want to hurt him."

"I understand," he replied. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think you're tryin' to do?" Sawyer appeared in front of them.

"I'm not trying to do anything," Jack said. Jack began to walk away.

"Jack wait," Kate called after him and began to follow, limping heavily on her ankle. Sawyer grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go talk to him."

"Why?" he questioned. "He'll be fine."

Kate looked at him sadly and nodded slowly.

"I guess," she whispered. He put his arm around her and helped her back to the beach. When they got there Jack was sitting on the beach alone. Kate sighed and let go of Sawyer's arm.

"You ain't goin' over there," he said taking her arm firmly. She jerked her arm from him and glared at him.

"I am goin' over there and there ain't nothin' you can do to stop me," she stated. She began to limp away from him and he pulled her back.

"Don't," he whispered.

"I have to go talk to him ok?" she asked. "You don't understand."

"Yes I do," he nodded. "I was there, I saw you kiss him, I know that if I hadn't walked in right then you would have."

"He kissed me," she told him. "He told me he loved me."

"Well I know that he loves ya Freckles," he answered. "But that don't mean you gotta go over there and make sure that his feelings ain't hurt."

"I just-" she began. "I have to go talk to him. I'll be back in a minute...and you know what you can even watch from over there."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I'll sit right here, and you can go fix Jack."

She smiled slightly and limped toward Jack. She didn't say anything, but let out a heavy sigh to let him know she was standing there. She sat down and looked at him. He smiled weakly and looked at her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I kinda miss her too ya know?"

"Who? Juliet?" she asked.

"It's stupid, I know," he nodded. "But she made me laugh. She was someone I could talk to and be myself completely with."

Kate nodded and didn't say anything. She just sat with him for a good 5 minutes, neither of them said anything.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"About what?" she asked.

"About kissing you...about making things awkward and weird between us."

"It's ok," she smiled. "We're friends though right?"

"Of course," he answered. She turned toward him and hugged him. She stood up and began to walk back to Sawyer's tent. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He took her by the hand and they intertwined fingers.

"Do you love 'im Kate?" Sawyer asked. He saw her watch Jack from where they were sitting. She smiled at looked at him.

"No," she shook her head. "I promise."

"If there's one thing that I've learned in life Freckles, it's that you shouldn't ever make promises you can't keep," he told her.

**FLASH FORWARD**

Sawyer had a firm grip on Kate's wrist. She was sobbing and apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "Please forgive me."

"You slept with him Kate," he whispered. "I may be able to forgive you someday, but I'll never forget. I thought you said that you didn't love him."

"I know," she nodded. "But I love him."

"Did you fall out of love with me Kate?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head and answered quickly. "I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you for anything in the world. I'm so so sorry."

"I really hate to do this to you, but I have to...for us," he began. "You have to choose. Once and for all choose. Is it going to be me, or him? And lemme just beg for a sec here...please choose me Kate. I can't live without you."

"You," she responded quietly. "I promise."

"You know what I always say," he stated.

"I know," she replied. "I know. I promise you James. It's you."

"Then I don't want you to see him again," he told her. "If you do, then...I'm sorry but we're done."

"Ok," she whispered. "I won't see him any more."

**FLASH FORWARD OVER**

Kate looked at him seriously.

"What I feel for you has always been so complicated," she began. "I mean the moment I met you I knew you weren't as hard core and mean as you pretended to be. And the more I got to know you...the more I cared. I love you James. I could never be with Jack. He's too-he wants a girl that I could never be."

He reached over and kissed her lips. "I love you too," he whispered.

**Please review! I hope ya'll liked it. It's probably gonna be a couple days before I update again b/c I'm still kinda having a little bit of writer's block with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate's ankle was almost completely healed. She and Sawyer started taking daily walks on the beach. They decided that they would be together, but refrain from any public displays of affecion. As they walked down the beach Sawyer pushed Kate gently. She pushed him back and he fell down, but grabbed onto her pulling her with him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Hey," she said. "You started it." He pulled her toward him and kissed her mouth.

"Sawyer," she smiled.

"Freckles?" he asked.

"I could get used to this," she told him.

"I already am," he stated wrapping his arms tightly around her.

**FLASHFORWARD-This is before the Flashback from last chapter.**

Kate stood outside of Jack's house. It was the year 2006. The door opened before Kate could knock on the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey Jack," she replied. She pulled him into a hug. He moved his head and kissed her lips.

"Wait," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know I can't," she told him. "I promised Sawyer."

"It's not like you're married to him," Jack replied.

"I know, but that's only because we don't have the money right now. I just-" she began. He cut her off by bringing her into a deep kiss. She kissed him back and they made their way into the house further. Jack pulled Kate's shirt off in one fluid motion and wrapped his arms around her.

They lay there in Jack's bed. Kate rested her head on his chest. She thought about Sawyer and immediately stood up and got dressed.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I never should have come here."

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

Kate and Sawyer returned to the beach and everyone was sitting around a fire. They both made their way over to where everyone else was. Sun scooted over and made a place for them to sit.

"Where have you two love birds been?" Hurley asked with a smile. Everyone looked toward Sawyer and Kate. They both blushed but smiled back.

"We were just hangin' out," Sawyer replied.

"'hangin' out'?" Hurley asked. "Is that code for-"

"It's code for none ya business," Sawyer answered.

"We weren't doing anything," Kate stated. "We were just sittin' on the beach."

They all stayed up till 2 in the morning talking. When people started getting up and going into their tents, Kate and Sawyer got up too. As they walked to their tent Jack stopped them

"Hey Kate," he called.

"Yeah?" she asked turning toward him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. Sawyer stood next to her and waited for Jack to continue. Jack didn't start talking.

"Alone," he whispered.

"Anything you say to her you can say in front of me," Sawyer stated. "And in fact, I'm sure whatever you tell her she's going to tell me anyway."

"I just wanted to let you know that we're cool," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Juliet," he sighed. "She's coming back."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying that you don't have to worry about anything," he replied. "I'm going to let you and Sawyer be happy."

"So you and Juliet?" Sawyer asked. Jack nodded slightly and then walked away from Sawyer and Kate.

"That was weird," Kate said turning toward Sawyer.

"Yeah," Sawyer began. "When has the doc ever been sane?"

She shook her head and smiled. Sawyer took her by the hand and led her into their tent.

"What are we going to do when we get rescued?" Sawyer whispered as they lay there.

"Well, I'm going to jail, and come to think of it, you probably will too right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it Freckles," he said.

"Well, that's sweet," she began. "But I don't really think that you are going to have anything to say about it."

"Oh, yes I will," he stated confidently.

"Ok honey," she laughed louder than she planned to.

"Don't laugh at me," he stated. "I've talked my way out of more crimes and-"

"But have you ever talked your way out of something because of murder?"

"Well, technically no," he answered. "Do you even want to get rescued?"

"Not if it means losing you," she mumbled.

"You're not going to lose me," he assured her.

**FLASHFORWARD-This will include the Flashfoward scene from the previous chapter.**

Kate drove home quickly. When she pulled up into the drive way she got ready to sneak back into her house. She thought that sleeping with Jack would make her feel better. She thought it would end the attraction, but it just made things worse. She came home feeling more guilty than she had ever felt. She opened the car door quietly and tried to shut it just as quietly. As she tiptoed into the house and closed the door behind her she heard movement. She whipped around and the dog Muffin was standing in front of her to greet her. She walked past the dog giving her a pat on the head. She then quickly got into the shower to wash off the remaining sweat. She wanted to wash off any remaining feeling that she was ever with Jack. When she came back into the bedroom she did feel better. She laid down quietly next to Sawyer in the warm bed. On any other normal day she could have made as much noise as possible and Sawyer wouldn't have woken up, but this night he woke up and put his arms around her.

"Hey sugar," he mumbled. "Where have you been?"

She closed her eyes and tried to make up something that wouldn't let him know what had happened.

"I was out for a drive," she told him. "Couldn't sleep."

"But you left to get milk at 6 o'clock," he reminded her. _Milk...I forgot to even get the milk_. "It's 1:00 in the morning."

"I know," she whispered. She didn't have to say anything else.

"You were with Jack," he nodded, guessing before she could even begin to explain things.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, feeling the tears work their way into her eyes.

"You're sorry?" he asked. She got up out of bed and walked over to Sawyer's side of the bed. She knelt in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sawyer."

"No you're not," he scoffed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm just-I'm sorry."

He got up out of bed and went toward her. It almost scared her, but she tried not to show it. She knew he would never hurt her, but the look in his eyes was full of both pain and anger so she wasn't sure what he was capable of. She had never seen him that pissed off. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. Sawyer had a firm grip on her wrist. She was sobbing and apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "Please forgive me."

"You slept with him Kate," he whispered. "I may be able to forgive you someday,

but I'll never forget. I thought you said that you didn't love him."

"I know," she nodded. "But I love him."

"Did you fall out of love with me Kate?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head and answered quickly. "I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you for anything in the world. I'm so so sorry."

"I really hate to do this to you, but I have to...for us," he began. "You have to choose. Once and for all choose. Is it going to be me, or him? And lemme just beg for a sec here...please choose me Kate. I can't live without you."

"You," she responded quietly. "I promise."

"You know what I always say," he stated.

"I know," she replied. "I know. I promise you James. It's you."

"Then I don't want you to see him again," he told her. "If you do, then...I'm sorry but we're done."

"Ok," she whispered. "I won't see him any more."

"Promise me," he clenched his teeth tightly and took a step toward her. "Promise me."

"I promise," she said, with tears still gleaming in her eyes. "I'll stop seeing him, stop talking to him. Just please-forgive me and tell me that we're ok."

"Well, we're not ok right now," he replied. "But we will be. And I guess I forgive you Freckles."

"Thank you," she breathed leaning against his chest and hugging him tightly.

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**.

As Kate and Sawyer lay there in each others arms they both heard the sound of a helicopter. The tarp above their head shook wildly.

"Looks like we might be findin' out what will happen when we're rescued Freckles."

**A/N: Ok. So I'm having a problem writing this story. I'm just having a really hard time coming up with ideas, so I think the next chapter will be my last. Sorry to anyone who was really into it, but since I'm not really in to it, it's hard to really want to write much more. The next chapter will be rescue and probably have some more flashforward stuff. Also I watched the final scene from the season 3 finale and Kate didn't have a ring on her finger...so I don't think that she's married (Unless it's just a error by the director, which I highly doubt, but whatev...so in my story Sawyer and Kate aren't married when the final scene from season 3 took place)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright everyone...last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Kate and Sawyer both came out of the tent and looked toward where everyone was running. There was a helicopter landing on the beach. There was a group of people that had formed a semi-circle around the helicopter. The pilot stepped on to the beach and stared at them all.

"There are more rescue helicopters coming. They should be here shortly," the pilot stated. "For now I will take 4 of you."

Sawyer pushed Kate toward the front of the group. They passed Claire who was standing on her tiptoes trying to see over the group. Sawyer smiled at her and then brought her with them too.

"We're going," Sawyer replied. "She has a child."

Everyone nodded as Claire was helped onto the helicopter. Everyone else started yelling and arguing over who should stay and who should go. The pilot waved his arms and whistled loudly to get the attention of everyone else.

"I already told you. More help is on the way," he said. "Stop arguing and pick 3 more people."

Sawyer climbed onto the helicopter without another word and turned back to help Kate climb up after him. The pilot helped them get situated in the helicopter and waited for the 4th person. It took about 5 more minutes until Jack climbed up. He didn't look happy, telling Sawyer and Kate that he didn't really want to come.

**FLASHFORWARD-After the Jack/Kate affair**.

Kate sat on the couch in the tiny appartment. Her cell phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kate," Jack replied.

"Hi," she said meakly.

"I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful night last night," he told her.

"Jack," she began. "I can't ever see you again."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said. "I told Sawyer that I wouldn't."

"Why?" he questioned.

"When I came home last night," she sighed. "I felt so horribly guilty. I had to tell him. And he told me to choose, once and for all. And I'm sorry Jack, but I love Sawyer more than anything so I chose him."

"And he forbade you to ever see me?" he asked. "Nice guy."

"Frankly I don't blame him," she said. "I mean I slept with you...he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you so I have to. I have to try and make this work between me and Sawyer. He is the only person who I've ever actually been happy with."

"Ok," he whispered. "Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye," she answered, hanging up the phone. She put her head down and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She heard the front door open and Sawyer's voice come into the house.

"Kate?" he asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said lifting her head up and looking at him. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she sighed. She stood up and went in to the kitchen. Sawyer followed close behind and placed his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know you Freckles. Just tell me what happened," he said.

"I just-" she turned around to face him. "I just talked to Jack. He called me and I told him that I couldn't see him."

He didn't say anything, but just stared at her. He watched as her bottom lip began to quiver. Before she could begin to cry he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just really don't want you seeing him. And I know it makes me sound like a big jerk, but can you blame me?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'd probably feel the same if the situation were reversed."

"I love you so much Freckles. I just-if you keep seeing Jack you're going to realize that he's better for you. And I can't lose you," he told her.

"You won't," she whispered hugging him again.

Over the next year Kate kept her promise. She stopped seeing Jack. She and Sawyer were still saving up money to get married. They were technically engaged, but Sawyer didn't have enough money yet to get her a ring. He promised that she would have a ring soon. Kate was again waiting at home for Sawyer to return from work. When the phone rang, Kate looked at the caller ID. It was a cell phone number that she didn't recognize. It ended up being Jack. Talking to Jack over the phone was awkward. She hadn't spoken to him in over a year. She didn't want to break her promise...she didn't want to go meet him, but he sounded so upset. She was sure that he was drunk, and probably on some kind of other drug. As she wrote the note to Sawyer, she went back and forth on telling him if it was Jack she was going to see. She ultimately decided it wasn't a good idea.

_Dear Sawyer,  
I went out for a little bit. I should be back before you get home, but just in case I wanted to let you know.  
Love you,  
Kate_

Seeing Jack was worse than Kate could ever imagine. She didn't want to admit that Jack was completely crazy. Why would anyone want to go back to that island. It was true that she was able to change her life because of the island, but she would never dream about going back. When she pulled into the appartment complex she saw Sawyer's car. She took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hey," Sawyer greeted her at the door. He gave her a kiss and led her into the living room.

"Sawyer," she began.

"I don't care," he interrupted. "Just-let me go first and then you can say whatever...because I would kind of like to know where you were when I got home, but that doesn't matter right now."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a box out of it. She gasped, knowing that it was a ring.

"I been saving my money for 3 years Kate," he mumbled. "I love you and all I want to do is make everything offcial. I didn't ever want to be married before, but now things are different."

He opened the box for her and she saw a beautiful diamond ring. Her hands shook as she reached for it. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall.

"Oh, don't cry," he mocked slightly. He pulled her into a hug and she sniffled.

"Don't be mad," she whispered.

"Don't be mad," he repeated. "I'm going to hate this aren't I?"

"I went to see Jack," she said, just above a whisper.

"Why?" he asked. "You promised me-"

"Please," she took his hand in hers. "Just hear me out. I had to go see him. He called. And he sounded so desperate and upset. I had to go. But I promise...nothing happened. I just talked to him."

"But now you're done right?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded looking into his eyes. "I'm completely done. No more, I promise."

"Does he know where we live?" Sawyer inquired, half joking, but still somewhat serious.

"No," she chuckled. "But just so you know I'm not getting a new cell phone or a new house phone number."

"I wasn't going to ask you to," he said.

"Ok," she nodded.

She stood up and brought Sawyer with her. "By the way," she began. "I absolutely love my ring."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

As the helicopter landed back in civilization everyone in the helicopter began to look out of the windows. They stepped outside. It was oddly quiet. They were expecting news cameras and police officers, but there was no one. They were each given the golden pass plane ticket and an apology. They checked into a hotel and decided that they would figure out what to do with their lives tomorrow. Kate immediately got into the bed and took a deep breath. Sawyer came and laid down next to her.

"Wow," he sighed. "A bed."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. They both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms. Their sleep was interrupted however at 6am with a heavy and loud knock on the door. Kate began to get out of bed, but Sawyer forced her back down and went to the door. He looked through the lookout hole and saw 3 police officers standing there. He reluctantly opened the door.

"May I help you?" Sawyer mumbled, still half asleep.

"Is Katherine Austen here with you?" the officer asked.

"No sir," he replied.

"I would advise you not to lie to me Mr. Ford," the officer said. "May I come in."

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked. "Because I don't really want to let you in, but if I have to I will."

"Please let me past," the officer answered. Sawyer stepped aside to let the 3 men past. The third man stopped in front of Sawyer and pushed him against the wall.

"Mr. Ford you are under arrest for murder," the officer hissed into his ear. He felt the metal click closed around his wrists. Kate sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body.

"Ms. Austen?" the second officer asked.

"Yeah," she nodded softly.

"You are under arrest for murder and police evasion."

Kate and Sawyer were put into separate police cars. Kate looked over toward the car Sawyer was in. His head was bent down. She took a deep breath and tried hard not to cry.

They were both sitting in a holding cell together which surprised both of them. Jack heard about the arrest and came as soon as he could. They were only there for 2 hours when Jack came to to the court house with Hurley and Sayid. The bail was set for 1 million dollars a piece. Hurley brought his check book. Even though it was so called 'cursed' money he used it to bail Kate and Sawyer out of jail.

"Thanks Hurley," Kate smiled widely as they emerged from the court house. She reached up and hugged him.

**FLASHFORWARD-6-13-07**

Kate sat in the bride room looking at her ring. Claire was sitting in a chair watching Aaron play with Sun and Jin's daughter, Elizabeth. Sun was helping fluff Kate's dress.

"You look so beautiful," Sun told her.

"Thanks," Kate beamed.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened before anyone could say come in. Jack poked his head in.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed. She stepped over Aaron and Elizabeth and jumped up into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Sawyer invited me," he told her.

"I'm glad he did," Kate whispered.

"Me too," he nodded. "Anyway, I was told to tell you that it's time."

"Ok," she answered.

She walked down the aisle and looked around the church. She saw all her friends from the island, including Walt and Michael. When she reached the front of the church she smiled widely at Sawyer. They took each other by the hands and looked at each other as they stepped to the very front.

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"No problem Freckles," he answered.

**THE END!**


End file.
